I Can't Take You Anywhere
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Kames-ness. For XxxAnimaniacxxX! A belated birthday gift for her. :P


**A/N **This was sitting around my docs for a long ass while so I decided to finish it. It might be a tad bit weird since I wrote half of it long ago and half of it tonight. Oh well. It's also for Sophie who recently had a birthday and forgot to mention it to me so yeah. -.-

Hope you enjoy, dear! Happy belated birthday! :)

* * *

**I Can't Take You Anywhere**

"You sure you want to wait out here?" James Diamond asked his boyfriend, Kendall Knight. Kendall, gorgeous as ever with his soft blonde hair and emerald eyes while wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans with a green v-neck shirt and James' black leather jacket, nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I mean the weather is great and I have my hot chocolate to entertain me so I'm good. Beats going in there anyways." the blonde pointed to the store they were standing outside of. It was some really fancy store for guys- specifically young guys. Even more specifically, guys like James Diamond.

Kendall didn't know how to pronounce the store name but it was in French so whatever. The clothes the store sold were expensive and in the model category. Everything from tight fitted jeans to fashion designer coats and jackets for guys. Since the weather was beginning to grow colder, lots of the jeans and jackets were on sale, thirty five percent off on any purchase.

Kendall honestly didn't understand fashion. Give him a pair of jeans, a random shirt and a jacket, he was ready to go. It made no difference to him what color the shirt was or what type of jacket he had. Clothes were clothes to him but to James... that's a whole different story. Kendall knew if he'd go in that store with James, he'd either get dragged around for hours or get lost because James would be everywhere aaaaand not with him, so since the day before he was on his feet for hours dancing to Mr. X's ridiculous dance moves, the blonde opted for staying outside in the cool, crisp air that smelled clean and fresh than to be walking on his already sore feet for hours on end in a store he wanted nothing to do to about.

"I could be in there all day." James pushed and his boyfriend rolled his amused eyes.

"No you won't because you love me more than shopping."

"True but still. You don't even want to peek in or anything?" the older male went on, making Kendall chuckle.

"Babe, I'm good. Promise. 'Sides, I don't like shopping." James laughed at the smaller teen and leaned down to kiss his soft pink lips.

"Mmm," the brunette hummed against Kendall's mouth, "Okay. Time limit?"

Kendall wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck while slanting his head sideways to deepen the kiss. "Half an hour?" he asked, playfully nipping at James' bottom lip.

"That seems a bit too short, don't ya think?" James replied, letting his tongue come out to swipe over the insider of Kendall's mouth.

"Duh, so I can do this with you sooner." Kendall giggled before moaning softly when he felt the older boy's tongue enter his mouth and lick over all his sensitive spots.

"An hour." James offered, holding Kendall close by his bony hips.

"Fourty five minutes."

"Two hours, then."

"No! Ugh, fine. One hour."

James breathed out a warm breath of laughter and kissed Kendall's cheek before pulling away from him. The blonde was pouting adorably.

"I'll miss your lips."

James raised a brow. "Just my lips?"

"Okay, you too I guess." Kendall teased and kissed his boyfriend's nose.

"You guess?" James playfully glared at the younger male.

"Just get in there and hurry up!" Kendall said this while pushing James towards the huge glass doors to the store.

"Okay okay." the brunette laughed and opened the door. "Meet you here in an hour, baby."

Kendall smiled. "Alright."

Once James disappeared inside, the blonde let out a puff of air. "What to do what to do..." he hummed and began walking in a random direction. He soon came across Starbuck's and chucked his hot chocolate for a pumpkin spice latte.

Then he came across a hippy store and come on, you know he had to check that out. The blonde came walked into the store and came out with a shopping bag that held several new beanies, vintage shirts and sweaters.

Kendall walked back to the fancy store and waited outside for James. He situated himself between the rail outside the store and outstretched his longs legs cladded in a dark pair of skinny jeans. His bag of goodies were on the concrete beside him and his pumpkin spice latte was in his hand.

The blonde was a happy camper.

Now if only his boyfriend would come out and be done.

Beau, Lucy's ex, was not who he was expecting to walk out the fancy store's doors. When both males eyes met, Beau smirked and walked over. Kendall groaned.

"Well well well-" Beau started but Kendall cut him off.

"Keep walking, buster. I don't have time to chat with a cheating scumbag."

Beau raised his brows amusedly. "Feisty, aren't we?"

"Isn't he?" a voice from behind Kendall drawled. Kendall and Beau turned to find Jett standing there wearing his own smirk.

Kendall pouted. "Ugh, you're here too?"

"Duh. This is my store." Jett replied like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Beau looked confused. "You own this store?"

Kendall threw his arms up in the air. "I can't!"

"No pretty boy that isn't prettier than me." Jett answer Beau with an eye roll. "This is the store I go to for every article of clothing I own."

"Hey, gorgeous." Kendall jumped when he felt someone's hot breath ghost over his ear. Looking behind him, the blonde was face to face with a light brown haired male who was giving him a flirtatious smile.

...really?

"Can I help you?" Kendall asked while jumping down from his spot.

"Um, I believe he was talking to me, Kendork." Jett piped in.

"No, I was talking to blondie." the guy answered and took a step towards Kendall who took a step back right into a warm chest.

"You mean _my _blondie?" James growled and wrapped his arms around Kendall's middle protectively.

Or possesively, whichever works.

"Oops, my bad." the guy muttered looking very crestfallen.

"Yeah, 'your bad', mousy. Go find someone else's boyfriend to hit on." the hazel eyed brunette snapped. When the guy was gone James turned Kendall around in his arms. "You okay?"

"Mmm hmm!" the blonde chirped and pressed his lips to the older's.

"Wait wait wait! I thought you were dating Lucy!" Beau's voice broke the couple apart.

"They were but Jo came back and then Kendall had to choose but then he chose James instead which the girls were oddly okay with. Lucy is dating Camille now, you know the girl you were in the elevator with?" Jett filled in for Beau.

"But I wanted him." Beau finally said and James and Kendall stared at him.

"You wanted who now?" the warning in James' voice made Beau pale.

Meanwhile, Kendall was fuming. "So you're telling me that after ALL that time and work we did, you were gay?!"

James rolled his eyes and grabbed his shopping bags. He grabbed Kendall's too before grabbing Kendall himself. Wrapping an arm securely around the younger boy's waist, James led him away while saying, "I can't take you anywhere."


End file.
